One Small Favour
One Small Favour is a humorous quest in which you are asked to complete a favour, although things turn out to be less simple than that. Official description Walkthrough (33 with agility potion or 31 with a summer pie) |items = * 4 steel bars (unnoted) * Bronze bar * Iron bar * Empty pot * 5 pigeon cages (obtained during the quest; south of the northern Ardougne bank) * Around 1,000 coins (at least 2,000-3,000 coins recommended) * Clean marrentill * Clean harralander * Vial of water Recommended items: *A ring of kinship or other bank teleport *Lots of teleports *Prayer potions for the fight with Slagilith *Access to fairy rings, the gnome glider system and the lodestones |kills = *Slagilith (level 63) *3 dwarven gang members (level 35) }} Be warned that players who have completed the old version of Druidic Ritual, '''will be' required to complete the new version of the quest to continue One Small Favour.'' Around the World... ''Recommended items: Amulet of glory, explorer's ring 3 or 4, 60 coins.'' To begin the quest, you need to travel to Shilo Village. A few easy routes are: *Using Karamja gloves 3 is the fastest way, as it teleports you extremely close to Yanni Salika. *Using Fairy Ring code CKR brings you to the area directly west of the village. *Using an amulet of glory teleport to Karamja and using the cart ride into Shilo Village for 10gp is an alternative. *Charter a ship from Catherby, Ardougne (after Pirate's Treasure), Port Sarim, Khazard, or Phasmatys to Brimhaven. From Brimhaven take the cart ride into Shilo Village for 10 coins as above. (If you haven't completed Pirate's Treasure, Catherby is the cheapest, 480 coins (240 coins with a Ring of Charos (a)) - otherwise, Ardougne is cheapest at 30 coins (15 coins with Karamja gloves 1)). *Use a Juju teleport spiritbag to get to the Herblore Habitat. Climb over the vine to the north and run west past two Jogre to get there. * Using the lodestone network, teleport to Karamja and walk north and use the cart next to the fruit tree patch for 10gp. *Using the lodestone network, teleport to Karamja and walk south and then east once past the bridge. *Use the Wicked Hood to teleport to the Nature Altar just north of the village. Yanni Salika can be found inside the antiques shop, just north of the river and south-east of the gem mine. When you ask him of any activities to perform in the village, he instead requests you for a small favour - he needs an exotic mahogany polish on one of his antiques which can only be produced from the rare red mahogany logs. As he has none in his possession, you must retrieve it from one of the Jungle Foresters south of the village. Karamja To leave Shilo Village, go out the front gates and then 'Climb over' the cart to jump over it; watch out for the aggressive Undead ones in the area. Walk south and talk to any Jungle Forester there. They say that they will part with the logs, if you are willing to get their blunt hatchet to Captain Shanks so that he can sail to Port Sarim and get it sharpened. Go due west and up the ladder to talk to Captain Shanks. He will tell you to go to Port Sarim and get the hatchet sharpened yourself. Buy a ticket from him (26-44 coins), or teleport to Port Sarim any way you can (home teleport/lodestone network is recommended). Misthalin ''Items needed: 3 Steel bars.'' ''Recommended items: Amulet of glory, explorer's ring 3 or 4, varrock teleport and skull sceptre.'' In northern Port Sarim, speak to Brian inside his battleaxe shop. You quickly find out that he is worried about a friend who is planning to escape into the Wilderness to be rid of his troubles. As he cannot sharpen the hatchet without his peace of mind, you offer to help him with a favour. He tells you that Aggie might be able to help with his situation. Make sure he takes the blunt hatchet before you leave. Speak to Aggie, the witch in Draynor Village. She agrees to help you, but wants a favour in return! Her apprentice, Jimmy the Chisel, has gone missing while gathering supplies. He was last seen between Draynor Village and Lumbridge, 'near the old mine'. Head to the HAM headquarters north-east from Lumbridge and across the River Lum, open the old mine entrance, and climb down. Go to the south-east corner to find Jimmy in a small jail. After speaking to him, you will need to go to the southern-most room and speak to Johanhus Ulsbrecht, the H.A.M leader, about Jimmy's release; he will let Jimmy go if you can provide his cult with a month's supply of chickens from Jimmy's brother, Fred the farmer. location]] Exit the HAM headquarters and go north of Lumbridge to Fred's farm. He does not have enough chickens, but that Seth Groats, the owner of the farmhouse on the other side of the river, does. Across the River Lum, speak with Seth Groats. He is ready to help, but he requires some chicken cages. He suggests talking to Horvik, the Varrock smith, along with 3 steel bars as debt from a previous job. With the steel bars, go talk to Horvik in Varrock; he owns the platebody shop there. Unfortunately, he is very ill and needs a herbal antidote, and some pigeon cages to modify into chicken cages. He tells you to go to Ardougne to get the pigeon cages. For the antidote, go to the apothecary in Varrock. He gladly agrees to help you, favour-free, but as he is giving you the breathing salts, he drops the pot. Since the salts cannot be stored in a non-airtight container, he will ask you to get him a new airtight pot. Airtight pots from Grand Exchange do '''NOT' work.'' Go to Gunnarsgrunn (Barbarian Village) and talk to Tassie Slipcast the potter, as suggested by the apothecary. She is too upset to show you how to make an airtight pot, since she is being pressured by Hammerspike Stoutbeard, a dwarf from whom she took a loan and who is now unfairly increasing the interest on it. Asgarnia ''Items needed: 1 vial of water, clean harralander and clean marrentill.'' ''Recommended items: House teleport if your house is in Taverley, ring of duelling.'' Enter the Dwarven mines from the northern entrance (north-east of the Falador lodestone). Go south, and then west when you see the anvils. Keep going west until you see Hammerspike Stoutbeard surrounded by some Dwarf Gang Members. Ask him about Tassie Slipcast and his choice of profession; he actually always wanted to be a druid. He'll relieve Tassie of her grief if you can help him become a druid initiate. :Note: If you have not completed the new version of the Druidic Ritual quest, you must speak with Sanfew first to complete the updated version '''BEFORE '''continuing. Go to Taverley and speak with Sanfew; he is in the house north of the slayer master. Sanfew will allow Hammerspike to become his apprentice, in exchange for two favours: He wants you to give a Guthix rest potion to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain and convince him to take Sanfew down to the Feldip Hills, so that he can spread awareness about Guthix amongst the inhabitants. #Make a Guthix rest potion - you will need a vial of water, along with a clean harralander and marrentill. The herbs must be added in this specific order only, as any other way does not concoct a restful potion. #Travel to the top of White Wolf Mountain and present the potion to Captain Bleemadge. There is an aggressive level 43 Big Wolf near him, so be wary; there is a tree nearby that you can lure him behind. Feeling refreshed, he agrees to take Sanfew into ogre territory, although he needs some special, lightweight ropes known as T.R.A.S.H. (Triple Redundant Aero Super Hawsers) for the trip down to the Feldip Hills. Kandarin ''Items needed: Around 2000 coins (or 2 cut opals, jades and red topazes in case you crush the ones you get).'' Travel to Catherby and speak to Arhein, the general store manager on the docks. He says that he himself designed T.R.A.S.H and is willing to barter it for a weather report to protect his cargo from bad weather. Go to Seers' Village and talk to Phantuwti Fanstuwi Farsight in the house with the water-drop symbol south-west of the bank. He is busy looking for a girl named Petra and will not perform the weather forecast until she is found. He points in a vague direction about Petra's whereabouts - in a nearby cave, to the south-west of the village. , stuck in the wall!]] Travel to the goblin cave just east of the Fishing Guild. Inside the cave, follow the east wall until you come to a cavern. As you enter the cavern a cut-scene pans the camera to a distorted rock in the wall – an impression of a woman, possibly Petra. Search the sculpture, and you find a message telling you to speak to Wizard Cromperty. Cromperty can be found north-east of Ardougne square; his house has a blue-checked floor, also indicated in the mini-map. He explains that the girl was another of the adventurers on whom he experimented his teleport spells, but he couldn't track her down. He can free the girl with some iron oxide, but he needs your assistance in getting some from the antique merchant in Port Khazard. Whilst you are in Ardougne, pick up five pigeon cages from behind the house just south of the northern Ardougne bank if you haven't already gotten some. Go to Port Khazard and talk to Tindel Marchant - he is on the pier south of the Fishing Trawler. He promises to hand you some rust if you could, unsurprisingly, get his stodgy mattress stuffed by Rantz and spare him the insomnia. Go to the Feldip Hills (quick access available by using fairy ring code "AKS," then heading east) and talk to Rantz on the eastern side of the hills. He cannot do it because of the loud disturbance caused by a small man, which is scaring the chompy birds away. Go west until you see a gnome glider (or as Rantz calls it, a 'flapper') beside a gnome named Gnormadium Avlafrim. Talk to him and he will tell you he needs to repair the landing strip for a new glider route. Search each landing light for a gem, cut it, and put it back in their respective positions. The gnome can sell you a chisel at 10 coins and spare gems at 500 coins each if you happen to crush them (you might want to bring some jade, opal and red topaz with you, but it is not necessary). Once you repair the strip, talk to the gnome again; he will start up the lights on the runway. ...and Then Back Again ''Items needed: Armour and weapon, bronze bar, iron bar, steel bar, pot, 5 pigeon cages.'' #Go back to Rantz, who stuffs the mattress with feathers and gives you a comfy mattress. #Take the mattress to Tindel in Port Khazard, for some iron oxide. (Use fairy code then go south) #Take the iron oxide to Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne; he will give you an animate rock scroll. Take some armour and a weapon and travel back to the goblin cave near the Fishing Guild. Inside the east cavern, cast the spell ("Um nahi listic durooo-rah!") near Petra. You will mis-hit and accidentally animate another rock, causing a level 63 Slagilith to appear. *It can hit as high as 260, so remember to use Protect from Melee. When you defeat the Slagilith, it drops an uncut ruby, an uncut diamond, and an adamantite ore. * If you're in combat for too long, a message will appear saying that the Slagilth is bored fighting you and it'll return into a rock form forcing you to fight it over again. Because of this it is recommended to use EoC rather than legacy for this fight if you're low combat. Cast the spell again and Petra will be freed. One Small Favour Slagilith fight.png|Fighting the Slagilith. One Small Favour Animate Rock scroll.png|Cast the spell a second time to free Petra. Travel back to Seers' Village and speak to Phantuwti. Go through the various options one by one until you see the option that discusses 'Tools' , and 'What combination of tools' is necessary for the repair. He finally confesses that his weather vane is broken, and give you permission to go up on the roof to fix it. Access the roof via the ladder, in the building with the spinning wheel, to the east. Climb up to the roof of his house and search the weather vane, then select the 'hammer' option and finally search again to get three broken vane parts. Go to an anvil with a bronze bar, an iron bar and a steel bar and use the parts of the weather vane with the anvil (the nearest anvil is located west of the Seer's Village bank). Back on the roof, put the weathervane pillar, the directionals and the ornament back. Talk to Phantuwti again and he will give you a rather humorous weather report. Take the report to Arhein in Catherby. He tells you that his ingenious T.R.A.S.H. has been already delivered to Captain Bleemadge. Talk to Captain Bleemadge on top of White Wolf Mountain, who says he's now ready to fly off with Sanfew. Deliver the latest news to Sanfew, who agrees to let a dwarf become his initiate. Talk to Hammerspike Stoutbeard in the Dwarven mines. Apparently, he has changed his mind and wants to keep being a gangster, not sparing Tassie. When you threaten him, his Dwarven Gang Members will attack you; defeat them and he will agree to stop harassing Tassie. This fight is multi-combat. All three will attack at once. The Dwarven Gang Members are instanced so you'll have to fight all three at the same time no matter what. Travel to Gunnarsgrunn and talk to Tassie. For being a good samaritan, she teaches you how to make pot lids - just use the wheel to make an unfired pot lid. Fire the pot lid in the Pottery oven, and then use it on a pot to get an airtight pot. Tassie will provide you with one workable piece of clay. Bring the airtight pot to the apothecary in Varrock to obtain some breathing salts. Go to Horvik and give him the herbal tincture, breathing salts and five pigeon cages to get some chicken cages. Deliver the chicken cages to Seth Groats in the farm in Lumbridge. Inform Johanhus, in the HAM headquarters, about his renewed food supply and keeping his side of the deal, he releases Jimmy. Go to Draynor Village and speak with Aggie the witch, who agrees to be a character witness for Brian's friend. As a token of thanks, Brian of Port Sarim returns your favour and hands you a sharpened hatchet. Go back to any of the Jungle Foresters south of Shilo Village and they will give you some red mahogany logs in exchange for the sharpened hatchet. Finally, speak with Yanni in Shilo Village to hand over his red mahogany logs. When he responds with just a 'thanks', you obviously get upset. Summarising your journey halfway across the world and then some more, Yanni agrees to reward you with some of his antiques. Congratulations, quest complete! Rewards * 2 quest points * 2 antique lamps giving 10,000 experience to any skill of your choice. Skill must be at least level 30. * Steel key ring * Ability to make Guthix rest potions * Ability to craft pot lids * Access to the gnome glider route to the Feldip Hills * Adamantite ore, an uncut ruby and an uncut diamond dropped by Slagilith * from repairing the weather vane components * Music unlocked In the Manor, Grumpy, Chompy Hunt and Soundscape can be unlocked in the lands you venture into if you have not visited them beforehand, but there is no unique music for this quest. Required for completing Completion of One Small Favour is required for the following: * Back to my Roots * King's Ransom * Swan Song * Seers' Village Tasks: ** Medium: "I Can Seer My House From Here" Transcript Cultural references * When talking to Tassie Slipcast during the quest about Hammerspike, she says "I hope that he doesn't grind your bones to make his bread!". This is a reference from the nursery rhyme from the tale . * When talking to Johanhus for the second time, the player ends dialogue with two quotes: "I'll be back" (from The Terminator) and "You won't like me when I'm angry (The Hulk/The Incredible Hulk). Trivia * Petra's name Petra Fiyed is a pun on the word Petrified, meaning "turned to stone". * You do a total of 19 "small favours" in this quest (21 if you count releasing Petra and Jimmy The Chisel). * When you complete the quest, the scroll says: 'Congratulations! 'One Small Favour' complete!' This is one of the only quests that say something different to having completed a quest, along with My Arm's Big Adventure, Between a Rock, The Giant Dwarf and Horror from the Deep. * There is a reference to this quest when you are completing the "Devious Minds" quest. After you hand the bow-sword to the monk he will ask you for one final favour, after which the player will say "wait....this sounds familiar...". * This quest is similar to one of the parts in The Fremennik Trials, where when a NPC asks the player for a request, it is followed by a long chain of favours. One Small Favour Jimmy the Chisel.png|Jimmy the Chisel in the H.A.M jail One Small favour Fixing weathervane.png|Fixing the weather vane es:One Small Favour nl:One Small Favour fi:One Small Favour Category:Wikia Game Guides quests Category:Karamja